GitS First Gig
by JillTheCrazy1
Summary: First Gig with my OC added in! Changed the rating and genre after some thought.
1. Ep 1a

Ok, basically, this is script I copied from the dubbed version with my OC tossed in. Hope it's ok by fan standards...

Anyway, each 'Episode' is broken up into parts. For example, this is 'Ep. 1a' because it is the first part of this chapter. I found it easier than having one big long chapter. We'll see how it goes! And if the speech guide is an issue, please let me know. Also, if anyone wants to know what Matti, my OC, looks like, check out my Deviant Art account. The link is on my profile.

And if anyone would like to tell me why the enter key doesnt work to space everything out a little better, I would much appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost in the Shell, but I DO OWN Matti!! As weird as that sounds...

* * *

Guide:

'_Speech'_ – Verbally talking with cybercomm.

_Speech_ – Talking only through cybercomm.

'Speech' – Thoughts

"Speech" – Talking

* * *

**1 - Public Security Section 9**

**SECTION-9**

Part A

Daisuke Aramaki, Chief of Public Security Section 9, pulled his cell phone from his pocket after speaking with his military tie, Kubota. He was given little information, but knew his friend well enough to understand that there was more to this call than Kubota was letting on to the police. He dialed a number, before resting the phone to his ear.

"Major!"

Major Motoko Kusanagi answered via cybercom. She continued to prowl the restaurant building her unit was assigned to infiltrate and secure. The building had an old fashion decorative design from an early period, small gardens bordering the outside.

Inside was a much uglier scene. According one eye witness report from a hostess that was able to get away, geisha robots, who were part of the restaurant's entertainment, suddenly transformed from beautiful women to hostile androids. They had taken the political men inside hostage.

After the military and police found they could not handle the situation for various reasons, Section 9 had been called.

_Almost there! _

"The military is itching to jump in," he warned, "So watch your back." The Major wanted to snicker at his blasé tip.

_Gee, thanks for the concern. _Switching communications, she called for her second in command.

Elsewhere, Batou was perched on the peak of an older style building connected to the restaurant, his Tachikoma unit close behind.

_I'm still en route._ 'So that's the interference I picked up when I was listening in on the sniper team…'

_Ishikawa, Matti?_ The Major's voice had echoed off the thick walls of the swears from Matti's cell phone/walkie-talkie. The girl, Batou's sister, gazed up at Ishikawa silently, keeping her flashlight on a set of colored cables. Their Tachikoma guard had a small light turned on as well.

The bearded veteran signaled to lower the light with his hand. _'Damn it. There's just too many channels. Even with the two of us working on it, this is going to take a couple of hours to pinpoint.' _

_Togusa?_

The ex-detective had taken cover in one of the outdoor gardens near the rear entrance.

_Ready and waiting, Major._

_Go to the main courtyard and get ready to storm the place._

_Copy that._ He stood up and used the shadows to circle the perimeter again.

The Major called her sniper, taking minor cover behind a rounded rock in a second garden of the restaurant. Saito, stationed on a nearby rooftop with a team of other skilled snipers, peered through the scope of his rifle with his single eye. He called back.

_I've neutralized the image curtain, but all those trees down there limit my firing field._

_Pazu. Broma. _The two remaining members of Section 9 were waiting silently in a company car in an alleyway a few blocks from the restaurant. Pazu checked his Seburo as he told her they were ready.

Motoko peered around her hiding place, looking like a cat reading to strike.

_Who ever is controlling the geisha robots will be nearby. Don't shoot the power transformer. I'll upload a virus before he can wipe the evidence. _Her head tilted slightly as Batou spoke up urgently.

_…what if the robot geishas demand a pay raise? _The Major did not have to discipline him as Togusa and Matti did.

_Knock if off._

"Brother, come on! Be serious!"

The Major sent a last message to Aramaki before ordering her team to storm the restaurant.

_All personnel in position. Standing by._

'_Right. You're on!'_

* * *

A media image was the last thing the party member's minds. They cared more about their lives; they were not the paparazzi's prey, but the geisha's. Each woman had a man locked in a defenseless embrace tight enough to strangle their victim or break his bones. Save for the struggling gasps escaping the captured men, the restaurant was silent inside.

A floorboard whined under a person's weight. A geisha, hearing this, carefully turned to see who may have been missed from the party. Only a gold flash met her glass eyes and as a black bullet struck her forehead.

The geishas began to fall after that first shot. Each one was taken out by the head, crying out in a generic female tone.

Optical camo flickering, the Major stepped forward and gripped the collar of a geisha's kimono, trying to pry her from the politician the robot was holding captive. The crackling of sparks caught her attention. Her ruby eyes shot up, finding an injured geisha taken over by spasms of some kind. Taking her automatic, she shot a few dozen rounds into the puppet's head, blasting away the false bone and muscle, leaving only her bottom jaw. Running to her target, the Major grasped the robot's throat, holding it as she shoved a cable into an upper port located in the back of the geisha's neck. The android's body fell limp.

_Pazu, Broma! Track the tracer virus. Batou, you're on backup._ Batou, semi-transparent beside Togusa, yawned.

_Ahhh, music to my ears! _He gave his friend a strong pat on the shoulder before leaving, Togusa as helped the Major. Sometimes he wondered why Batou got away with…

"Togusa, look alive!" Motoko called over her shoulder, not an ounce of playfulness in her tone. He headed to one of the geisha's victims, asking if the man was alright. _Chief, the scene is secure. _She trotted to the doorway that lead to the Yanagi Room._ One female hostage needs immediate medical attention for severe wounds. One male, early 30s confirmed dead from head trauma. Batou and the others are perusing the perp. _

'_Good. Bring the minister and the others out. I have four vans and a tent corridor waiting for you at the entrance. Move them under B6 protocol.'_

_Roger._

"Can you walk, Minister?" The Major turned, watching as Togusa assisted the Minister of Foreign Affairs. The portly man stumbled, regaining his balance. As Togusa walked him across the room, the Minister swerved. He carefully picked up a large silver briefcase then continued on his way.

She made sure to keep that moment in her memory as future reference. It was too suspicious not to.

* * *

Let me know what you think!!


	2. Ep 1b

Guide:

'_Speech'_ – Verbally talking with cybercomm.

_Speech_ – Talking only through cybercomm.

'Speech' – Thoughts

"Speech" – Talking

* * *

**1 - Public Security Section 9**

**SECTION-9**

Part B

Motoko decided to take a longer route to the briefing room after her conference with Aramaki and Kubota. Section 9's interrogation hall was the first stop on her trip. Batou was peering though the slot in the door, using his arm as a headrest. He turned as her footsteps echoed in his ears. He glanced to the man who had been taken in the night before.

"He burnt out his memory that way," the cyborg grumbled, referring to a busted firewall device the young suspect had in the back of his neck, "Man's got guts. He did it even though he knew it might cause his brain to fry." His next words were spoken with a twinge of annoyance. "Thanks to him, I'm a laughing stock!"

After hearing him, the Major smiled. Her hands rose up as she shrugged and wordlessly before moving on.

Batou watched her go, a little surprised she did not jest him or chew him out. He rubbed the back of his head, thanking the Gods she was in a cheery mood.

A few minutes down the corridor and the Major stopped at the entrance to the gym. She could hear two people sparring, distinguishing who they were easily.

Matti blinked, flinching as she ducked Paz's punches. An inner voice, firmer than her own, was barking to stop being afraid, to stop dodging and get him back.

Her dark eyes narrowed as she pulled back and swung. She cringed as Paz's fist lightly brushed her stomach. Face warm, she bounced back.

"Sorry…" She sighed deeply.

"You need to start going offense," he told her, waiting as she pulled her long hair back in a neater pony tail.

"I'm sorry." She mirrored his stance. "Guess I'm just not into it today…"

The Major watched as the sparring match continued. Matti was naturally fast and small, a good advantage against a bigger, stronger opponent. Training with Batou and her other 'brothers' back home taught her that much. However, when against someone like Paz, that little advantage meant nothing. He had the experience and she did not.

Matti and Batou were siblings separated by ten years. Though they were of the same blood, they did not look much alike. Matti was a few inches shorter than Motoko and had jet black hair with seemingly perfect ash blond highlights. Of course, Batou was built like a bear and friendly toward people unless rubbed the wrong way. That was a second difference between the siblings; Matti was shy and easily intimidated. When they first met, nobody at Section 9 believed they were truly related.

Motoko rested her shoulder on the door frame, setting a fist on her hip. Matti was no fighter either, unlike her brother. However, as the seer of Section 9, the girl needed to learn more than just basic hand to hand. Batou once told the Major that his sister was "conditioned to never talk or fight back" as she grew up in their household.

A strong right hook caught Matti under her chin. Falling back, she landed on her side with a thud.

Paz quickly knelt beside her. He did not use much force and believed she would have moved out of the way.

Matti shook her head, rubbing her chin. He tried to help her stand, but she brushed him away.

"I'm fine. That caught me by surprise, is all." A sad look crossed her face as she muttered, "…bet there'll be a smart bruise, though…" Paz could tell she was upset he caught her off guard twice.

"Want to call it a day?"

"If you want to. Oh! H-Hi, Major." The commander stood straight, folding her arms.

"You're getting better. However, a new instructor might do you some good. Paz is known for teaching dirty tricks." Paz, expectedly, was unmoved by her smirk.

'Dirty…tricks?' Matti questioned. She had been a rookie of Section 9 for only two months and had trouble catching on to the friendly jokes and teasing that went around between the older members.

"W-Well, Brother wants to teach me…but I can't keep up with his style." The Major nodded.

"He is an enthusiast, which means Batou is the best to train you." Matti could not hide her dismay. "Our seer needs combat skills."

"Ye-Yes, Ma'am." A small alarm chimed. Matti turned to her watch and pressed a button to cease the cheerful song. "Thanks for today, Paz." She left the gym, avoiding eye contact when walking past the Major after saying, "Later."

The woman's ruby eyes followed her out.

Paz pulled his gloves off, tearing the white tape around his wrists when he noticed Motoko had not moved.

"Major? Something up?" She simply shook her head and walked out.

* * *

After checking the chamber of his Mateba, Togusa took aim at the paper target across the room. Six _pops_ echoed, rebounding off the thick sound proof walls. Flipping a switch, he turned on the back lights to reveal the scattered piercing of his target.

"What a waste of the money…" Startled, Togusa turned and looked up. He saw the Major, leaning over the railing of the viewing balcony. She was smiling fondly at him.

"If you rush here for target practice whenever there's a mission, I recommend you get a prosthetic body!" There was a sense of playfulness in her suggestion. Togusa frowned.

"You're telling me I have to become a cyborg too?" He asked.

Shrugging, the Major replied, "Well, it's just a suggestion, I'm not trying to order you around." Her face switched to a little more serious. "You were on top of your game today with first rate sharp shooting, but if you're afraid an armor piercing bullet will go through the target into the hostage, then you've got to think on your feet and make a judgment call. That 9 millimeter, you had it with you, right?"

Togusa gazed at the weapon in his hand.

"Come now, Togusa, why do you think we hired you away from police HQ? If you've got the time to be depressed why not grace us with your special talents?" He looked up at her. "Better get ready. We're going to find out precisely what happened the restaurant ten or so minutes before we went in."

Togusa slipped his Mateba away, pulling the strap of his bag over his shoulder. Sometimes he wondered how that woman knew what he was thinking…


	3. Ep 1c

Guide:

'_Speech'_ – Verbally talking with cybercomm.

_Speech_ – Talking only through cybercomm.

'Speech' – Thoughts

"Speech" – Talking

* * *

**1 - Public Security Section 9**

**SECTION-9**

Part C

Birds chirped as they danced through the air, gliding from tree to tree. A chocolate brown retriever barked at its owner as it ran ahead, waiting for a Frizz-B disk.

The perfect weather of the afternoon was a perfect distraction. With the amount of walkers out enjoying the sunshine, Section 9 members Saito and Chief Aramaki went unnoticed. Not to mention they had a quick chance to enjoy the weather, too.

The Chief was meeting an old military tie. Personally, he did not like the man much, finding he was easily distracted as he became too old for the job. However, Aramaki was too smart to cut a string he could pull later if the time came.

"How are the grandchildren?" Aramaki had seen the elderly man sit on a bench next to his. A brown veteran suit clad him.

"Well, what do you think?" The Chief had no patience to deal with small talk. The old man sighed.

"Still impatient as always. The report has no impact on the military's budget. It's really nothing that would be of interest to you." Aramaki held a sarcastic laugh.

"Who said that? Bureaucrats or politicians?"

"A man of the military who could be hurt by it shouldn't be hurt by it. Don't poke it if you don't know what it is." The old man turned to Aramaki. "Those are your words."

"…you haven't changed I see." A small smile touched the military man's features.

"You know… there's a new place near here that has superb shrimp. Care to join me?" Aramaki stood.

"Another time. Sorry." As he started on his way, Ishikawa came up beside him, matching his pace.

"The Major's waiting for you." Stepping into the awaiting car, Kusanagi handed the Chief a small disk. It was of magenta color and no larger than two inches.

"I have a surveillance video from the Yanagi Room. There's some footage taken by security cameras inside the restaurant that's brothering me." Taking his phone, he pulled a length of USB cord from a slot and plugged the end into a port in the back of his neck. Immediately after a virus scan check, a video window came into view behind his eyes. A man was laying on his side, head split open from the back of the skull where a clear fluid had flowed from. He was dressed in a fine navy blue suit and appeared fairly young.

"This man should've been equipped with a spinal column unit made by the North American Neutron Company," The Major told him, "but his smashed components don't match up together to fit anything manufactured by that firm." Two separate windows floated in of braincases, giving proof that they do not match in anyway. Then, a new video began.

"This next footage shows the minister and a geisha going into the rest room."

"With a geisha?" Aramaki asked. Motoko did her best to hold a humorous chuckle.

"Well…yeah. Well, yeah. Apparently he occasionally likes to swap bodies with them when he's drunk." A man came into the camera's view who was dead in the previous footage. "There's the NAIPA official who was killed."

"Is he fooling around with him too?" Again, the Major held a snicker for a later time.

"_That_ I can't tell you. There were no cameras inside the restroom." Several minutes flashed by. A young woman cautiously shuffled to the entryway of the Yanagi Room. "Here comes the secretary whose obviously a bit worried. "Right here, that's when she was attacked." As she entered the room, a pair of white arms reached out before the camera froze then returned to the woman laying on her side. Aramaki's window closed, though in his mind he replayed the important pieces once more. The Major began to explain what she discovered for her report.

"This doesn't fit with the statements of the second NAIPA official because according to the account he gave he witnessed the official who was killed get attacked first then the secretary. The head of the Support Association was entirely too plastered to remember much, however he told the police he was fairly certain he heard the secretary screaming first."

The Chief sat back in deep thought.

* * *

No longer needed, Saito drove back to Section 9 H.Q. He had not been given full details of his next assignment, so he was apathetic about the mission. That was typically how he viewed cases nevertheless.

He met Matti in the break room. She was at the sink washing a spoon. On the table was a medium size glass jar of apple sauce. An orange plastic bottle sat beside the jar, white cap set aside.

She took a paper towel and dried her spoon and hands. She jumped, startled to see the sniper in the doorway.

"Ah…Hey!" Saito did not realize he had been watching her. She sat at the table.

"Hey." Delicately, Matti set a pale pill, taken from the orange bottle, on the spoon. She scooped some apple sauce. "How has the combat training going?" She shrugged, taking another spoonful.

"Alright. The Major told me to ask Brother to help me from now on. She said I'm improving."

"That's good." Matti began to put things away. When he first met her, Saito considered her a rookie not worth Section 9's time. She had no experience, military or police, and had been diagnosed with PTSD that is bad enough that she needed to take medication each day to keep her head together. The only reason she had her foot in the door was because of Batou. The Major, too, saw no sense in having Matti since she was a liability to the team.

However, the Chief sensed the girl had promise. 'Each member of Section 9 has a unique quality' was his favorite line. It applied to Matti in more ways than one.

Later on, Saito learned to change his perception of Matti. Though she was frightened of him, he used his talent of reading others to understand her a little better. As with everything, he did not show they were best of friends despite the fact she tentatively went to him to talk about anything that was on her mind.

"I'll see you later," Matti said, heading out the door.

Saito could not help but smirk. She was always tense around him. He shrugged it off, used to such minor indifferences from people.

* * *

Togusa investigated the crime scene on his own. Saluting the officers on duty, he had a momentary feeling of nostalgia. Crime was a major problem in Japan and when he was recruited to Section 9, he felt he could better the country, at least by a tiny fraction. Detective work was a born talent Togusa had and he was excellent at it. He did the job to the best of his abilities, usually coming to an ideal end.

Before entering the Yanagi Room, Togusa paused, standing over the white outline of a body that once laid there. Stepping lightly, he walked into the restroom.

'…people actually…' Togusa was speechless after giving the room a once over. If he did not know any better he would believe he was outside in a garden. A type of grass bordered shining outdoor tiles on the floor and each stall was separated by stained tree bark. Some kind of green shrubbery was planted in big grey pots. Even a stone lantern sat on the floor. The entire wall to his left was mirror.

Shaking his head in amazement, he turned to the mirror. For some reason, the room was tantalizing. This was good. Now, he was in 'his mode'.

That was what made Togusa feel a little taller when working with a team of cyborgs; he used his instincts instead of calculating, which he was unable to do. He knows he will always feel inadequate to his comrades of Section 9.

However, he was not alone; Matti refused any cyber parts, even the brain implants he had. She did have a valid excuse, though; if any piece of cyber technology was surgically added to her brain, there was no telling what would happen afterwards. Her rare unique gift could be lost and Section 9 would no longer have a seer.

'Hmm…what did she see…' Togusa focused on replaying the scene in his head.

-The geishas were taken down.

-He and the Major helped the victims.

-He went to see if the 'tipsy' Minister of Home Affairs was alright.

He blinked. The report stated that the minister's alcohol consumption did not exceed the limit enough for him to be slammed. Then…why did he act so when he went to get the briefcase?

'Wait a sec…' A window opened up in his vision of the security camera footage Kusanagi gave everyone. He skipped till the NAIPA official came into view. Pausing, Togusa took the image of the silver briefcase and enlarged it.

"I found something!_ Major!_"

* * *

"…_There was a report that the Minister is into body swapping with geishas, right?"_

The Major and Chief were still in the Section 9 civilian vehicle when Togusa sent the message.

_Right. Your point?_

_What if somebody switched the Minister's brain case? _The Major carefully listened. _If our perpetrator was after Ichinose Report then he would need the outward appearance of the minister. Are you following yet? _

Aramaki concluded, "The secretary walked into the restroom during the switch which explained why she was attacked." He dialed a number in his cell phone. "Kubota. It's Aramaki. Listen to me, about the Minister, where-"

"The minister just left with the Ichinose Report," Kubota told him, "He was accompanied by the people from the NAIPA. He was given a coded print out that can't be copied, so that should give us some time before he can digitize it, but I don't-"

"Just tell me his whereabouts!"

"He's on his way to the airport! I heard he's flying to America to give a speech at a party sponsored by the allegiance."


	4. Ep 1d

Guide:

'_Speech'_ – Verbally talking with cybercomm.

_Speech_ – Talking only through cybercomm.

'Speech' – Thoughts

"Speech" – Talking

* * *

**1 - Public Security Section 9**

**SECTION-9**

Part D

Section 9 had a variety of different technological achievements in their possession. The Tachikomas, dive machines, and thermoptics were a few to name. The Tiltorotor, commonly nicknamed to Tilto, was the newest model of air craft. It was equipped with dive functions and twenty passenger capacity. With two propellers on the end of each wing, which were able to rotate depending on the situation, the plane could fly and hover with ease.

The Tilto descended on a cleared runway behind the city's airport.

"We'll go on ahead!" The Major called to Saito, Togusa, and the Chief as she and Batou hopped down the open side door. Thermoptic activated, they ran for the airport back entrance.

* * *

The Minister of Home Affairs sensed something was amiss. Perhaps he needed his eyes to be replaced again. That must have been the problem why his attempts to download the codes from the Ichinose Report ended in failure.

Once in America he would exchange his eyes. He would be in the country for a long while anyhow…

Finally, he was escorted to the departure desk.

"Just a moment, Minister." The man turned, after a moment recognizing Togusa. He smiled, feigning a cheery mood.

"It's you! Thanks for saving my life." He turned to Aramaki. "What can I do for you today?" The older man pulled a folded paper from his breast pocket.

The Chief said, handing the letter to the Minister, "I came out here in order to deliver this."

"And what is it? 'Order for the removal from public office for medical treatment'? Remove?" The Minister leered at Aramaki, who remained calm. "What the Hell is the meaning of this?!"

"Having read that you are no longer Minister of Foreign Affairs as of now." The Minister felt his blood boil as he began to sweat.

"What?! Under who's authority?"

The Chief answered, "On that of the Prime Minister and the board members of the ruling party. You may verify it for yourself." He continued, saying, "Assembly man, last night's events put you under the suspicion of spying as well as seeking political asylum in a foreign country. We need you to accompany us, please."

"Who The Hell Do You Think You Are?!" The Minister growled. Suddenly, a flash of red caught his eyes. Maybe they were not so bad after all. Cautiously gazing down, he gasped. Three shining sniper dots steadied over his chest.

His body guards noticed and quickly moved to retrieve their weapons. Togusa swiftly did the same, aiming at the Minister.

"Don't move!" Togusa snapped, "He is not the man you're suppose to be protecting!" The body guards rose their hands in defeat. Togusa carefully approached the gray briefcase that had been the final target of the team's investigation. He opened it, saw what was inside, then turned to Aramaki.

"Chief, we've secured the brain case."

* * *

"An operation will give her brain function support by cyber technology and micro-machines. She will have some impairment in her speech centers, but they said it won't interfere with her daily life."

"I am glad."

As the investigation came to a close, Aramaki met with Kubota. Kubota had gone to the hospital to check on the girl he sent to investigate the Minister of Foreign Affairs. Her parents were there and gave him many thanks in saving her life.

"I wish we'd been able to handle this within our department, but I owe you one." Aramaki chuckled. He would be rich if he forced Kubota to give him one yen for each time he said that.

"If you hadn't taken a firm stand after it went down, the police would've stormed in and wasted those geishas." He said, "That would've been the end of it. Without Section 9 involved, there'd be a media blitz covering the defection of the Minster of Foreign Affairs right about now."

"Still, I'm amazed at how quickly you pulled the paper work you needed to convince all the politicians."

"As the motto goes, always be prepared."

"As I heard it, the minister's jet, for some reason, was delayed even though the weather was clear as a bell…" Aramaki shrugged good naturedly.

"Well, that's Section 9 for you." Patting his friend's arm, he signaled to Kusanagi for them to drive off.


	5. Ep 2a

Totally a side note, this is my favorite episode!

I am having trouble with the editing program on this site, so if anybody would like to help me, send me a note! I added the lines so it is a little easier to read.

* * *

Guide:

'_Speech'_ – Verbally talking with cybercomm.

_Speech_ – Talking only through cybercomm.

'Speech' – Thoughts

"Speech" – Talking

* * *

**2 – Runaway Evidence**

**TESTATION**

Part A

Before the morning's assignments were given out, Batou and Togusa visited the Tachikoma's bay. Batou's unit was in the process of a check-up by the Red Suits. Of course, his was in top condition.

"Good, you don't have any quarks…out of the ordinary."

"Quarks?" His Tachikoma sounded concerned.

The head inspector said, "You can simply say that all of them share the same specs regardless of which unit you use." Batou seemed unsatisfied about his tank's assessment. He pulled a skinny can cylinder from his jacket pocket.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in conformity?" he asked, turning to his Tachikoma, "Have I got a treat for you. Natural oil!" The tank's oil cartridge popped out.

"Hey man," Togusa started, "You think that's smart? It might get funny ideas." Batou smiled.

"Don't worry. Machines want some appreciation too, right?" After tasting its treat, his Tachikoma danced.

"Whoo hoo! This is way better than our usual synthetic oil!"

"Damn straight!"

"This is great! Oh! The Major!" Batou flinched, turned around casually as his superior and teammates entered the hanger. He asked for an update when she ordered for six Tachikomas prepped and ready. The Red Suit moved away from the computer monitor he had been using when she approached. The screen changed from Tachikoma data to a new set of data that included an aeral photo of Harima Research Academy.

"We have a report that thirty-six minutes ago a new multiped tank went berserk at the Kenbishi Heavy Industries proving grounds," She began, "One of the only details we got is the pilot using the I.D code of Takeshi Kago, the tank's designer, who died a week ago."

A photograph of a young, tired looking man appeared with a backwards baseball hat on the screen for a moment or two.

"No claims of responsibilities or demands have been made, but because the incident occurred at Harima Research Academy, it implies the possibility of terrorism. That's why the Ministry of Home Affairs requested for Section 9 to mobilize. The tank ran amok during a Kenbishi fine tuning run which is a simple test exercise. If it turns out that it went a-wall because of hardware or a software glitch, the Self Defense Forces will try to pin the blame on Kenbishi since they were considering officially putting them into service."

"That's their M.O." Batou shrugged.

Motoko turned to him, adding, "The slobs will only offer their support if terrorists claim responsibility."

"Unbelievable!" Togusa growled incredulously, "What, are they going to defend our country with their ego?!"

"Hey now," Batou reminded, "We don't even know this thing's capabilities and we're going in with Tachikomas?" The Major smiled fondly and looked to her Think Tanks.

"Don't be too quick to underestimate them!" The Tachikomas excitedly agreed.

"That's right!"

"You tell 'em, Major!"

"Bring It On!!"

An Operator caught the team's attention as she messaged through the monitor.

"Major, the tank appears to be changing course and is leaving Harima Research Academy." The woman looked pleased with the update.

"Now's our chance. The Techno-line leading out of there is a private road that used to be a mountain pass. It's only farms and forests around there." Motoko faced her team.

"So, we strike before the target gets off that road. Pazu, check to see if any groups opposed to prosthetic bodies or cyberization have claimed responsibility yet. Broma and Saito, you go on ahead and prepare for intercept on the Harima Techno-line. Set up a sniper point and stop it where it can cause minimal damage. Togusa, you meet up with the Chief at Kenbishi. Find out what could've made that thing go haywire. Meanwhile, Batou, Matti, and I will herd this rouge with the Tachikomas." Batou grinned wildly as he caught his sister staring wide eyed at the Major.

"Alright! This is gonna be fun!" He slapped Matti's back hard. Togusa sighed.

"Yeah, a blast, Batou. Don't come back crying if you get blown away!" He had not noticed the girl's face pale considerably.

* * *

Matti adjusted her thick gloves when she heard someone come into the locker room. She turned and saw her brother. Asking what he wanted, she closed her locker. He shrugged.

"Just wanted to give you some advice before we head out," he told her, "This is your first Tachikoma run." They started for the helipad on the roof.

"Don't forget that you gotta keep off the controls, you can't just lay on it the whole time."

"I know."

"Watch all the gauges because the Tachikoma isn't going to tell you if something is off."

"I know." On the rest of their way, Matti nodded and answered Batou about his warnings and careful advice. She had to wonder if he was more paranoid than she was.

"…and don't forget, this isn't a training exercise."

"I know!"

"Helpful hints from your big brother?" The Major asked once they boarded the Tilt Rotor with their Think Tanks.

"I'm just making sure she knows where her head should be." Batou folded his arms with his broad chin high, "I'm the one with the most experience between us." He sat beside the Major, across from Matti.

The Tilto began to take off, smoothly rotating the engines for a clean lift off the helipad.

"Try not to have a moment and screw up."

"Thanks for all the advice, Brother. Now I have a little for you." Batou gazed at his sister curiously. "Don't dog ear the last page you read in my journal." Matti could not contain the smirk she had attempted to hold back as his face fell.

"Batou!" The Major chuckled, eyebrows raised in mild surprise. The man frowned and slouched in his seat. If his pale artificial skin would allow, he would have been blushing.

The chattering of Tachikomas and powerful whirling from the blades of the Tilito were the only sounds during the remainder of the flight.


	6. Ep 2b

Guide:

'_Speech'_ – Verbally talking with cybercomm.

_Speech_ – Talking only through cybercomm.

'Speech' – Thoughts

"Speech" – Talking

* * *

**2 – Runaway Evidence**

**TESTATION**

Part B

The SDF had mobilized before Section 9's arrival. The unit made a chain across the vitrified road. Two vans with red rotating side lights were parked behind the men as if a last resort barrier.

The Major lead her Tachikoma team to the SDF commander. She opened the top hatch, lifting herself up to peer outside at the man.

"I am Major Kusanagi of Section 9. Give me a status report." The commander saluted.

"Ma'am! We anticipate it at any moment. It's heading this way!" He was interrupted by a subordinate calling out. He turned, the said white, scorpion-like tank watching from a wind in the road about a quarter mile away. His mouth fell with intimidation.

The Major appeared unfazed. "So far it's only destroyed the same type of tank so it probably won't open fire. Commander, clear your men from the road, we'll take it from here." Slipping back into her pod, she pulled back to her team.

The Tachikomas moved aside as the SDF cleared a path for the giant tank to pass through, which it did rather calmly. Matti nodded in agreement as her Tachikoma whispered it's amazement. The Major drove in front of the team.

_Don't get star struck and wonder in its field of fire. Let's go! _

'_Hey, keep up!'_ "Watch your damn self…" Batou feigned a shocked, gasping sound.

'_Did I hear' _He feigned a shocked gasp._ '…__insubordination__?'_

"I'll show you insubordination at home!"

_Enough, you two._

"S-sorry, Major." Matti made a great deal in adjusting the communication piece in her ear, momentarily forgetting that both the Major and Batou could hear her.

Batou brought up a military file of a helicopter overhead.

_That's a Jigabachi chopper. I guess the Self Defense Forces want a good view._ The Major noticed too.

_It's their insurance and their threat against Kenbishi._ She reminded. Batou frowned.

_Can somebody tell us what this thing's after anyway? _He started, causing Matti to shake her head._ Where's it headed? Is there even an operator on board?! I know we don't stand a snowball's chance in hell against it, but being ignored like this pisses me off! _The Major dared him to face the giant tank and ask the same questions with the same attitude. He chuckled on the other line. _I'm kidding. I can hang loose till we get some info from the old man and Togusa._

Pazu, who remained at H.Q, sent his progress in gathering information.

_Major. I've checked twenty of twenty three potential terrorist organizations, but no luck. None of them are calling dibs on this one._ The Major was slightly disappointed. She had not wanted to take on the HAW-206 without the SDF's help.

_Alright. Scope out the three that are left and if nothing turns up start acquiring through different channels._

_Roger._

"Hey, Major?" Matti asked, "Can't we pin this as theft or joy riding? I mean, nobody is claiming responsibility, so it could just be some employee who wants to mess with the company and stole the I.D number. That's happened before."

_Yeah, Major, I agree. Why waste time? _The Major thought for a moment before responding.

_In a broad sense, theft and joy riding are still terrorism. We can't rule out A.I malfunction either, but we'll draw that conclusion after we hear from Togusa and the Chief._

_Ookie-dokie._

"Aye, you're right..."

* * *

Togusa and Ishikawa met the Chief at the Kenbishi Heavy Industries Company. He briefly told them to interrogate a worker who could help them in this case.

"There's an engineer here who knew the late Takashi Kago. His name's Ohba, the two were colleges. They worked together and in charge of development. He did some maintenance on the runaway just before the incident happened. Go and question Ohba. I'll speak to the Kenbishi head honchos."

The two agents entered a semi-dark room with their suspect. The young man appeared distraught as Togusa sat across from him.

Aramaki, meanwhile, stood in the office of Kenbishi's president. He and his assistant were waiting for him.

"If you want to keep the risk of damage to a minimum, give us every granule of information immediately pertaining to the new multiped tank, gentlemen." After a moment of consideration, the tall assistant pulled a small booklet from the president's desk drawer. He handed it to Aramaki. "This is everything, I assume?"

"Ah, yes, sir."

"Alright. _Major. I'm sending you the data supplied by Kenbishi."_ She briefly scanned through the information.

_Confirmed. This should help us come up with something. _

_So we just wasted the day staring at the huge ass of a tank…_

"You did have the opportunity to…_talk_ to it, Brother."

_So did you. We're nearly at the intercept point._

_Saito! _The Major called, _What's your status?_

At the intercept point, Broma was helping Saito with last minute touches. He drilled the gun tripod into the cement it stood on.

"How's that for you?" Saito tested the movement of his rifle.

"Good." Loosely taking aim, he began operating his Hawkeye, using GPS data to lock on to the HAW-206 as it approached. As he downloaded the information, he told the Major to move clear of the tank.

_Not yet. We'll wait till the last moment. I don't want to spook him. _Saito patiently waited for his Hawkeye and satellite to connect.

_Now linked with satellite. Major!_ The Tachikomas screeched to a halt, the giant white tank continuing on. Saito pulled the trigger, the spinning bullet zooming past its target, burying itself in the hot road. The sniper stared before shooting again. The second shot was a miss.

Matti could not believe how agile the HAW-206 was. All it had done was swiftly dodge, a seemingly impossible task for a thirteen ton machine.

"How could he miss?!"

_What happened?!_ Saito closed his Hawkeye, managing not to show his irritation as he leered at the white tank.

_It's hacking into my Hawkeye data. It must've linked up with the satellite. I've only got one chance visually. _Before he could take the shot, rays from the sun reflected off the black weapon. Smoke grenades exploded into the air as the tank shot the small bombs from it's pod. Saito's shot only knocked off a small piece of armor.

Surprised the plan did not work, the Major ordered Saito and Broma to meet up with her team later.

"Hey, it's getting on the highway!" Matti said, worried.

_Maybe it's in a hurry to get someplace._ They followed the HAW-206 for a few miles. It really was a strange sight; one would think the enormous tank was leading the several blue ones that followed.

Batou watched a small notice appear on his screen.

_The Jigabachi is clearing out._

_That means they're about to lift the press black out,_ The Major said, sounding slightly disappointed the press avoidance plan was finished, _If no terrorist takes the blame for this and Kenbishi doesn't admit fault on their part the Self Defense Forces will probably play innocent._

"…so we're on our own then?" Matti asked apprehensively.

_It's up to us to stop it now. The old baboon better come through. _The Major told him not to have a blasé attitude about the situation.

_How we handle this depends on which way he goes to the fork in the road._

* * *

The Chief was doing his best to persuade the leaders of Kenbishi to give into his way of thinking and keep his temper under control. These men cared for nothing more than their product and money.

"For your information," the president's assistant began, "We spent six years developing the HAW-206. Is your sawed-off police force going to cover the losses this organization will incur if the specs of that tank are made public?!"

"What makes your assume you still have a buyer?" Aramaki shot back, "You've got an out of control weapon with the _logo of your company_ on it making, a public demonstration that's the _worst_ ever seen by mankind!" Here, he turned to the president who remained with his back turned in his chair, "You _want_ that?"

After a long moment of silence, the president asked if the Tachikomas could slow down the HAW-206 without damaging it. Aramaki scowled in annoyance.

* * *

Togusa and Ishikawa, too, were not having much luck. Ohba has chosen not to say anything more complicated than 'yes, sir' or 'no, sir'. With Togusa's experience, he was using every text book interrogation trick he knew.

First, he asked if something was bothering Ohba. Then, he asked if there was a technical problem with the HAW-206 that Ohba knew how to fix since he was the multiped's designer. Then, he reminded Ohba that he was not a suspect. Finally, he looked forcefully into his young eyes and asked if something was preventing him from talking about what triggered the killing machine.


	7. Ep 2c

Guide:

'_Speech'_ – Verbally talking with cybercomm.

_Speech_ – Talking only through cybercomm.

'Speech' – Thoughts

"Speech" – Talking

* * *

**2 – Runaway Evidence**

**TESTATION**

Part C

Cautiously, the Major's group had been tailing the HAW-206. The tank had gained speed since entering the highway and main roads. Because of Kenbishi's president unwillingness to hand over his company's information, where the tank was headed remained a mystery.

_Let's find out where this chase is leading us. Don't get yourself shot! _Speeding up, she pulled and faced the HAW-206, firing several rounds. The white armor did not dent or even scratch. Unimpressed, its large claws retracting.

"_Watch It!!"_

One Tachikoma was ten seconds too slow. Giant gold bullets pierced through the think tank like rocks through a glass window. The spider-like A.I fell broken on the hot asphalt in the road.

Continuing the chase, Batou called back to be sure it was alright.

"I'm fine!" Somehow, it still had a cheery tone. The Major ordered it to stay put. "Sure thing!...since I can't move…" The other Tachikoma looked back at the scene gleefully.

"Broke down!"

"How lucky!"

"Ooo! Maybe they'll do a structural analysis!"

The Major called Aramaki, exasperation clear in her tone. _Chief, it's changed course and is heading for the bridge. This could be our last chance to use anti-tank missiles. Is Kenbishi gonna to help stop it or not? Tell them that if we blast it, we may end up bringing down a bridge that cost four times more than their precious tank!_

The Chief turned to the Kenbishi president, who continued to have his back facing the old man. The wall screen presented live data of the HAW-206 and Section 9's routes.

"Well, there you have it." Aramaki said, "You're in charge, what'll it be?"

_Just a heads up that once its across it'll be in a densely urban area. The clock's ticking and we're running out of options here._

Finally, the assistant gazed at Aramaki. "Forget about using missiles…" He sighed as he continued.

* * *

A Tilto hovered close to the bridge, Broma and Saito on board. The sniper rested a missile launcher on his shoulder. With his right eye, he peered through the small scope. A red laser helped him find his mark. Broma stood beside him, resting the launcher's olive green case in his hands.

Because of the direction of afternoon sunlight, Saito only caught a glimmer of several thing red rays flicking about the hood of the tank. He gripped the handle, index finger slowly squeezing the trigger.

Suddenly, the HAW-206 had the sniper in its sights; a red beam locked on to his scope. Saito froze, cautiously sliding his finger from the trigger.

* * *

"I suppose," Aramaki said, after hearing the little 'fun fact' the assistant told him, "This could've made good promotional material if secret hadn't escaped." He turned as the door of the office opened behind him. Togusa, Ishikawa, and Ohba entered.

"Chief," Togusa said, "We found out someone is operating the damn thing." For the first time the president spun around in his chair. His pudgy face did not hide the fear and anger.

"Have you identified the pilot?!"

Togusa answered, "It's Takeshi Kago."

"Kago?!" The assistant exclaimed, "The man passed away about a week ago! How can that be??"

"Yeah, so I've heard," Togusa said, turning to the young man beside him, "But afterwards, Ohba hooked up Kago's brain to the multiped's A.I." The assistant demanded an explanation.

"Because," Ohba answered timidly, not looking up at the man, "It was his last request…"

Togusa called his commander in the field. _Are you getting this? The tank is heading for the home of Takeshi Kago's parents.__Here's the location._ She forwarded the information to her team.

"…That's close…" Matti muttered, as her stomach changed to lead.

"_This can't be good," _Togusa started,_ "We suspect the dead man's objective may be to exact revenge upon his parents. At a fairly young age, Kago displayed a real gift for weapon design and was scouted by Kenbishi while still in college. However, he was born physically frail. His doctors said without a prosthetic body, he wouldn't live to twenty. Because of his family's religious beliefs, prosthetic bodies and cyberization were forbidden. Essentially, it was his drive for developing the tank that kept him alive till the age of twenty-eight. Ohba grew up under similar circumstances, but unlike Kago, he received prosthetics to survive. So he carried out Kago's last request which was, 'when my body dies, I will be free of my religion. At that time remove my brain and link it up to the tank I built'.'' _Aramaki pulled out his cell phone.

"It's me. Get me Ishizuka of the Awaji Police Bureau."

"Why is he after his parents?" Matti asked, not fully understanding.

"_When he was alive," _Togusa continued, _"he hated them for keeping him trapped in a sickly body. Given the situation, he allegedly said he wanted to be reborn inside a steel form. Once free of life, he wouldn't have to carry around the baggage of his parent's beliefs and he'd finally have his metal chassis."_

* * *

As the evacuation process began, the HAW-206 came closer and closer to the tightly packed urban area of the city. On the highway, it skidded to a stop, Tachikomas keeping their distance. It turned, launching a missile through the guardrail wall. On the opposite side was a serene view of the city. The missile had been fired with enough precision to miss the buildings and homes, blowing away a mountain instead. A red glow was left as a reminder as heat from the launch cooled. Legs crouched in preparation, the tank leaped down using its cleared pathway. Batou sounded impressed.

_Man, that's what I call assertive!_

_This brings him close to where he wants to go. We've got to stop him! _The Major pressed forward, taking the same route as the HAW-206.

_Whatta got in mind? A kamikaze run?_

* * *

With the threat of a high death toll looming, Aramaki continued to try and persuade the Kenbishi heads to hand over their information.

"The tank has finally entered an urban district. Thus far it hasn't caused a _single_ fatality. However…I can only imagine the havoc your_ killing machine _is going to reek now…."

The president had his eyes closed, as if he wanted to block out the day, imagine it never happened. He set his forehead on his bent hands.

"Lives haven't been lost…yet…"


	8. Ep 2d

Guide:

'_Speech'_ – Verbally talking with cybercomm.

_Speech_ – Talking only through cybercomm.

'Speech' – Thoughts

"Speech" – Talking

* * *

**2 – Runaway Evidence**

**TESTATION**

Part D

Matti pulled her controls with as much might as she could muster. Her shoulders were burning and the palms of her gloves were thick with sweat. Her body was small, but she still had little room to situate herself better inside the Tachikoma's pod. Having absolutely no cyberizations, the work was insanely stressful.

She was part of the three Tachikoma band who strung their wires to the

HAW-206's legs. Breaks locked, they were trying desperately to hold the monster back. Even trudging up hill, the tank pushed forward without strain.

It paused, discovering its pace had slowed. Swiftly, the top half of its pod spun around, cannon ready. Motoko gasped.

"_Cut Your Wires!!"_

A gold bullet case gracefully fell from the cannon, rolling down the road after being shot. Dust and chunks of concrete blasted from the ground, a rocket shaped piece of lead partly shattered after impacting with the ground. A crater was left behind the HAW-206's wake from that single blast.

If it were not for her commander's shocked cry, Matti would have remained frozen behind the tank. It was a rookie mistake she cursed herself for later. Her blue partner leaped on a house roof escaping danger in record time.

The Major watched the event unfold.

_Looks like physical attacks are useless…_ Batou caught the twinge of a scheme in Motoko's voice.

_Hey, don't get any stupid ideas!_ His voice rose with each word. _It's got a military assault barrier that'll fry your brain! How the hell would you even hook up to it anyway?!_

_I've got to at least give it a shot! _Cockpit open, she shimmied out of the pod. Taking off at a run, she reached the tank quickly, leaping on the hood. She stared back at the swiveling eye as it looked at her. Her body lurched as the tank continued waltzing along.

Batou rode up beside them, popping the hatch of his pod. She sent him only a second's glance.

Gaining some balance, she half-stood and aimed a round into the cockpit hatch hoping to crack the lock or at least loosen it. Grasping the handle, she pulled, artificial muscles bulging beneath the rubbery armor suit. The turret swung from side to side violently, missing her head, blowing her hair as it whipped by. Suddenly, a black hand appeared from out of the corner of her eye. The fingers searched for something to grab on to like cat claws. She stared, utterly surprised to see her new rookie scramble beside her.

"Major! It's No Use-Matt What The Hell Are You Doing?!"

Matti had thrown caution to the wind and jumped from her Tachikoma onto the HAW-206. She did not want the Major risking her life alone. She gazed at the woman, hands holding the latch handle. Her brother's protests fell upon deaf ears.

Matti never appeared the reckless type. When they first met, the Major doubted highly that Matti would become a member of her Section. She was too shy and withdrawn and had hardly any experience. However, the Chief convinced her to take the girl on.

Now, Matti's eyes seem to belong to a different person, someone who would not have listened to an order, only a miniscule image of 'please, let me help' in the her midnight blue eyes.

Setting her hands next to Matti's, Motoko grabbed hold and they pulled.

Batou praised his sister for her heart full of courage, save for wanting to slap her for her stupidity. He continued yelling for them to give it up when he heard the whirl of a chopper's blades come closer. He turned and saw it was a Section 9 Tilt Rotor.

Ishikawa hefted a lime green cannon as he leaned out of the Tilto. Red and white capsules, about the size of a large potato, hung from the back. The Chief stood behind him to watch.

"Duck!" The Major hooked an arm around Matti, pushing her down as one of the capsules launched, exploding a thick, sticky green substance that spattered on the tank's pod once it made contact. Matti felt a stray blob on her shoulder, but kept her eyes shut tight.

The Tachikomas weaved out of the way as Ishikawa shot the HAW-206's legs. The neon green ooze hardened in seconds to a faded pastel color. Finally, something was slowing the monster down!

However, the beast, thanks to the pilot's spirit, remained determined.

It forced its legs to push forward, short arms reaching out to latch on to the cement wall in front of it, only to have the concrete crumble from its weight.

Motoko and Matti did their best to hang on. The Major had a strong grip, feet sliding as the tank twisted. Matti, on the other hand, was not so lucky. As soon as her hand slipped from the Major's, she slid off. She fell on her side, arms protecting her head, screaming at the tank, at Kago, to stop.

Plants and dirt flew, pieces of asphalt bounced in the air. The area shook as the tank shifted, legs glued to the ground, crashing on it's side.

Only the pounding sound of the Tilto echoed in the streets. The near silence was a relief.

"Man, Kenbishi has anti-multiped weaponry?" Batou said, leaving his Tachikoma, "They should've handed 'em over right off the bat! The old ape must've badgered them to death!" He inspected the semi hardened goo that covered the tank. "Oh man, that crap is gummy!"

"Are you sure….it's stopped?" Batou turned, hearing his sister's whimper. He walked over to the other side of the fallen tank to find her. He saw Matti shaded by her Tachikoma partner who protected her body from falling debris. She was starting at the HAW-206, not daring to take her eyes off it, like a cornered feline. A deep frown creased his face.

"Hey-!"

"Batou! Give me a hand!" Deciding to teach his sister a lesson later, he hopped on the tank beside the Major.

"A booby-trap you figure?" He asked.

"It's probably ok," She said, "But just to be safe, lets open it carefully..."

Matti crawled out from under the Tachikoma, feeling pathetic over her actions. She watched intently, hiding her emotions, as Batou and the Major worked in removing Kago's brain.

"…Takeshi? My boy, is that you?"

The Section 9 members saw an older woman and her husband standing in the open gateway from the street to their home. They were gazing at the HAW-206, oblivious to its intimidating size. A tiny scale size model of the tank was in the woman's arms.

The sigh brought the tank back to life. The machine began to rumble, struggling to pull itself together.

Matti instinctively drew her Seburo and ran in front of the couple to protect them, Tachikomas pulling in as a shield for them. The Major growled.

"Damnit! Why weren't they evacuated?!" Just as she pulled a cable from her dummy barrier device, the tank shook and she lost her footing. Batou reached out and snatched her hand. Quickly, the Major shoved the cable end into the tank's system.

Kago's mother gasped, her maternal instincts telling her what had happened before her eyes. Matti flinched, sensing the painful sting Kago had just received. It was like an injection of sodium pentothal. Motoko had a different sensation.

Memories from Kago's brain flooded into her mind. She was watching as if it were all a film, understanding as if she _were _Kago all her life. His birthdays, his friends, his family, his school days, his love for the creation she was standing on.

Claw still outstretched and shaking, the tank reached for Kago's parents. Then, it fell limply. Carefully, Batou and the Major climbed down. Matti joined them. The silver eyed man shook his head in minor disgust.

"The bastard really harbored that much hatred in himself for his parents?"

"…No…" He turned to Motoko. "For a split second, there was something. When I burned out his brain I sensed 'well mom, what do you think of my steel body?' It was very strange…the feeling of neither pride…nor vengeance…"

Batou stayed quiet for a moment, then reassured, "It was something you probably imagined." Matti shook her head.

"I think you're wrong, Brother…"

"Well," The Major said, "There's no way we'll ever know for sure now…"


	9. Ep 3a

Well, I just wanted to update people, that I made minor changes to the first chapter, nothing that will alter the story or anything. And I am the type of person who will do that. shrug

* * *

Guide:

'_Speech'_ – Verbally talking with cybercomm.

_Speech_ – Talking only through cybercomm.

'Speech' – Thoughts

"Speech" – Talking

* * *

**3 – A Modest Rebellion**

**ANDRIOD AND I**

Part A

"Here?" The Major asked, surprised, "This is the factory that still manufactures those outdated androids, Chief? It's smaller than I thought." She joined him at the front door of Genesis Andross, an android company that recently made the public eye. "Androids committing mass suicide… The media is going to be all over this."

"You be quick." Aramaki ordered, "While I talk to the man in charge, you've got ten minutes to survey the items that come off the production line."

"Right." She turned to her awaiting Tachikoma unit. "You ready?" The tank waved a claw in the air.

"Of course! I may not look it, but I am a professional!"

Once on the factory floor, the Major and Tachikoma got to work searching through terminals and inspecting fresh material off the assembly line. The Chief gathered information from the plant manager.

"The same model was involved in each incidents, correct?"

"Yes, Model GA07-JL. Users of that particular type nicknamed it Jeri. They sold quite well after they were released, but now they're only eight-thousand units operating in the entire country." Abe rubbed the back of his head solemnly. "To be honest, Jeri hasn't been our top seller for some time. All we produce for it anymore are after market repair components. That model design has become obsolete. Besides, its movement and speech are clumsy. There's no way to know how long we're going to continue making parts for it."

As Abe and Aramaki spoke, the Major scanned through the factory systems via linking to a computer. A touch of annoyance surfaced on her face.

"Can you think of a reason why the Jeri model in particular would display such behavior?" The Chief asked. The manager appeared confused for a moment before speaking.

"It would be more difficult to…not think of one." He shifted a little closer to Aramaki. "The thing is, users make inappropriate retrofits to their Jeri units that aren't in recommended standards. On the other hand though, this makes the company executives happy because it helps the product sell. Profit is the bottom line." He nodded to the workers behind them. "Some of the kids here at the factory are down right scared of her. They say that the Jeri's have cursed their own fates! If you find out what's behind all of it, I'd be grateful."

"Not to worry. Thanks for your time." Aramaki sent the Major a sharp look before turning to leave.

Several news reporters, microphones in hand with cameramen scampering to follow, dashed the front steps of Genesis Andross. Coincidently, the members of Section 9 had already left the building. Once out of ear shot of the press, the Major offered her assumptions to the Chief. They waited on the sidewalk for Aramaki's ride back to headquarters.

"I'm positive it's being caused by a type of virus. It could've been slipped in with regular check-up programs, then it spreads like wildfire from one Jeri to another when their users connect to the internet. The time release virus was probably planted in one of the Jeris brought in for routine maintenance, then it infiltrated the factory's program that way. Just to be on the safe side, I've got Ishikawa running a payload analysis." Aramaki listened, eyes away in thought.

"A crime by an ordinary user…Unrelated to the National Assembly Building occurrence, you think?"

"Probably." She concluded, "I managed to get a list of the Jeri users." A dark red car pulled up, rear driver's side door opening.

"Good. Check them out individually starting with the highest priority." Aramaki stepped into the car. "Give Batou and Paz copies of the list."

"Way ahead of you there, Chief. I'll start research on the first one now." He closed the door and the car was off. She started for her own sedan, turning to the waiting blue think tank. "Tachikoma, return to base and stand by for further orders. Sorry, doesn't look like we'll need you this time around." The unit brought its claws together, body slightly rocking.

"M-Major, from what I understand, when somebody house sits, they're entitled to a souvenir from the people who went on the trip." Here, the tank leaned its body closer, each eye focused on the Major. "…Riiight?" Motoko opened her car door, taking a moment to hear the A.I's wish.

"Tell you what. As a souvenir, how about stories of my adventures? I'll tell you so many you'll never want to hear another!" She watched in her rear view mirror as the Tachikoma bounced and whooped in utter glee, despite the fact that her commander had been slightly sarcastic. "Incredible. They're asking for souvenirs now…" Grasping the steering wheel, she focused on her task at hand and hit the gas.

Chief Aramaki sat back in his seat as an Operator drove him to Section 9 headquarters. His fingers gently rubbed his face. For some reason, he was much tired than usual today.

* * *

_Ishikawa, are you there? _Hooked in at the Dive Room, Ishikawa answered.

_Yes, sir. I finished analyzing the data. It's nothing like the virus detected in the National Assembly Building recently. This is definitely more amateurish. There is one thing that bothers me. _An information window appeared in Aramaki's vision. The same virus warning appeared as the Major found. A small section was brought in closer._ I found something that looks like a security code. _

_He protected his own Jeri so that it would be the only one left uninfected. _The Chief held his chin in thought._ In which case, there's a high probability that the culprit has an android that hasn't malfunctioned. What about the information the manager gave us?_ A second window opened up, displaying information on the Jeri android.

_It all seems to check out. No new 07-JL models have come off the assembly line in the past 3 years. But when they announced the discontinuation, there was a flood of complaints from hardcore fans opposed to the halt in manufacturing._

'_Relay your findings to the others immediately, it might help them. Good work for such a short amount of time.'_

Ishikawa logged off the machine he was using. He pushed the dive hood above his head with a heavy sigh.

Matti, who had been manually researching the Jeri's history on a separate terminal, sensed something had bothered him. She turned to him over her shoulder.

A little hesitant, she asked, "Everything alright?" Though he knew she would not fully understand, he spoke aloud anyway.

"…He complimented me."

Curious to ask, yet deciding against doing so, Matti only gave his back a curious expression. The sound of the Major's voice suddenly came through her cell phone.

"_Matti, meet me out front. You're with me on this case." _She picked it up, answering quickly as she started to leave.

Ishikawa called after her, "Have fun!"


	10. Ep 3b

Guide:

'_Speech'_ – Verbally talking with cybercomm.

_Speech_ – Talking only through cybercomm.

'Speech' – Thoughts

"Speech" – Talking

* * *

**3 – A Modest Rebellion**

**ANDROID AND I**

Part B

"Moving on to our topic of the day, specifically the recent bizarre events of the mass android suicide. We invited modern sociologist Dr. Miyashiro to join today's program. Now then, tell me, doctor, what's your professional opinion of these weird circumstances?"

"Well, first, everyone knows, _of course_, that androids aren't living beings. So it's not accurate to refer to it as 'suicide'. Perhaps we should call it self-termination."

"Yes, but there's been a lot of rumors that robots are beginning to show evidence of having their own ghosts, just like in the old science fiction pulps."

"I find the idea _hard_ to believe. On the other hand, maybe this really should be viewed as a thrill seeking crime that's-"

"What a load of crap." Togusa blinked, glancing to Batou, who grumbled, "Focus on our damn assignment, will yeah?"

He switched the on board computer from satellite television to data they had received from Ishikawa. The image of a Jeri appeared, specs popping up to give a small explanation of a feature. Batou and Togusa were on their way in tracking down the only one lacking a temptation for 'self-termination'.

"Those Jeris used to be pretty darn popular," Togusa noticed, "Their capabilities weren't much to speak of, but they were cute. Now a days, you don't see these very often."

"Which ought to make our investigation easier if there are that few of them." Batou said, "Besides, their suicide trend is causing a rare machine to become even rarer."

"I'm confused though," Togusa started, shaking his head, "I mean, why are we the ones doing the foot work. Local police can be in charge of it."

"Don't you remember the robot that caused all the ruckus last month? You know, the one at the National Assembly Building built by Genesis Androids?" Togusa shrugged.

"Sure, I can recall the entire event, but you know perhaps the two cases aren't even remotely related." He waved his hand, emphasizing his idea. "Looking for some cause and affect relationship that was probably never even there…"

"Isn't our job is what you're really trying to say." Batou finished with a smirk. "Being ready for that one in a million job is what the works about. The other million minus one time, you simply spin your wheels and come up empty. Besides, we don't even know yet where this android suicide virus came from."

Togusa sighed, tiredly. He was already exhausted from staying up the night playing seemingly never ending games with his kids. Batou smiled at his friend.

"Can't back out of it now, chum. We'll start with the top of the list and work downward. Let's finish this damn job and get over it."

Togusa laughed, "Public service, what a joy!"

Their first stop was the apartment of a young man. The neighborhood location definitely proved he had some money, which was not too much of a surprise; if anyone wanted to transform a Jeri into a sex doll, they would need the dough to do it.

Treading through the hall, Batou and Togusa crouched on either side of their suspect's front door. Batou reached up, taking the door handle. With a simple curl of his wrist, the bolts stressed, literally prying from the door. The lock was no longer a problem.

"Why do you always have to be so rough?" Togusa exasperated, "I could've opened to door without leaving a scratch!" Batou stood.

"A commendable skill, but it's way too slow." He waved his friend in.

After deeming the home empty, they examined a room that reproduced an original theater setting; there were piles of film cases and a self of VHS tapes. A love seat faced a bear wall with a pull down screen. In the back of the room, a projector connected to a laptop sat on a table.

"Someone's a major film freak." Batou muttered, scanning a self stacked with ancient VCR and DVD players. He picked up a reel tin from a stack. In his hand was a movie titled _Alphaville_. Under it was _A Bout De Souffle_.

Meanwhile, Togusa clipped a dummy barrier to the back of his neck. Pulling a wire from the collar, he plugged it into the laptop. A screen of data came into view.

"Whatcha got?" Togusa removed the cord.

"The same virus infecting the Jeris." He grinned. "We have scored."

* * *

'…of all the places I can visit in Japan…' Matti stood behind the Major as she sat 'negotiating' with a bribing brothel owner. Living three months in Japan, she had never pictured stepping foot in the red light district. She was so young last time she stayed in the country that she was blissfully unaware about the dirty happenings in the streets. She could not help but become flustered, hearing her scolding Ma and laughing 'brothers' back home in her mind.

The Major, who had not noticed Matti's uncomfortable behavior, got a link from Batou.

_Major. We found our man. The guys got sharp instincts, he was one step ahead of us. I'll show you our current location and all the information we were able to gather. Now all we need is Ishikawa's data._

Nodding to her partner, they left as Motoko relayed Batou's information to the rest of her scouting team.


	11. Ep 3c

Sorry the last part took awhile, had to do a ton of editing. If I missed anything, send me a note. Thanks for the reviews and tips!! I am making sure to use those tips and put them to good use in upcoming chapters! :)

I added the movie _Boondock Saints_ near the end for a reason and that is two other OCs were created after watching this movie, (among other inspirations). Wanted to give them some time to shine in a way as they may be appearing at the end of the story. Last, since Togusa's darling does not have a name, I named her Aira which means 'lovely' in Japense, (according to my Japense dictionary).

_Boondock Saints_ is owned by 20th Century Fox.

* * *

Guide:

'_Speech'_ – Verbally talking with cybercomm.

_Speech_ – Talking only through cybercomm.

'Speech' – Thoughts

"Speech" – Talking

* * *

3 – A Modest Rebellion

ANDRIOD AND I

Part C

Back at headquarters, Ishikawa sent information to the teams that remained in the field.

_I confirmed the perp's ID. Marshall McLaughlan, son of the Canadian ambassador. Age 26, height, 179 cm. No arrest record. He returned home to Canada once about a year ago, but he came back to Japan in order to avoid their draft. He's been here ever since._

_'You got a fix on him, Ishikawa?'_ The Major asked.

_Hold on,_ Batou interrupted, _If he's an ambassador's brat than we can't touch him, right?_

_'I'll request that the embassy revoke his diplomatic immunity.' _Aramaki said, who was watching the scene unfold via satellite location icons with the Operators at HQ.

_He's currently on beltway 6,_ Ishikawa told them, sending a map indicating the boy's current highway route, _He's bound for Fukuoka. From what I can tell, on the IR systems photos, there's a Jeri in the passenger seat._

A speed shot he sent was a clear shot from a highway sign. On it was a clear shot of Marshall and his Jeri in the scarlet sports car, Artemis.

_Man, _Batou whistled,_ Daddy's boy sure has himself a sweet ride!_ Matti rolled her eyes. She had been listening via ear piece.

'_A Jeri, huh?' _Motoko asked, ignoring Batou's comment,_ 'No doubt about it then.'_

'_Coordinate your movement and maneuver him so he gets off the_

_expressway,' _Aramaki ordered, _'Then corner him on some dead end road. Any definitive efforts will happen after that point. That clear?'_ Echoes of confirmation came from all around.

"How romantic," Motoko teased, "Their last rides a beach front trip!"

"What a great view," Matti added.

"_Still, _the Major started,_ "for someone to buy a robot and try to turn it into his fantasy, ideal girlfriend is so…sexist. I don't like it."_

_Sexist?_ Togusa inquired, chuckling, _Look whose talking…_ Batou laughed.

_Respect the opinion of our representative of the fair sex!_

'_Hey!'_ Matti shot back.

_Oh, don't you start, too!_

"_Now wait a minute," _The Major said,_ "They lock them in the house and force them to cook and do laundry, right?"_

_Well, it's not like they can cook anything fancy, _Togusa answered,_ I don't think it's possible to build one with those capabilities for such a low price._

_Then what do they make them do?! _The Major exclaimed, growing a little annoyed over the subject of the conversation. Matti blinked.

'_Hey…yeah! What _would_ they make them do? It's not like they can do anything…well, you know.'_

_Yeah, Togusa, what do they make them do?_ If he had enough guts, Togusa would've backhanded the cyborg next to him.

_Hey, don't get mad at me! _he protested as Batou snickered,_ I don't know! Dress them up and look at them in the morning and…at night?_ He lightly rested his fingers on his temple. "The Major really isn't one to talk…I didn't think Matti was that naive either…"

Batou shrugged, "She was a sheltered kid. She just over thinks."

Togusa sat back, pulling his Mateba from his back holster. He checked the barrel, a habit he picked up since he bought the gun.

"...I wonder why our film fanatic is so hung up on some outdated heap like her anyway… It's weird."

"You're always gonna find somebody who is nostalgic over a piece of the past. For instance, an antiquated contraption money won't buy." Batou smirked. "You two have a lot in common." Togusa realized where his friend was going and quickly put away his Mateba.

"Oh, bite me! You sure got some balls saying that to me considering this prehistoric clunker you drive!"

Batou chuckled, "What I have is a pure love of machines!" He shifted into gear, causing the car to jerk, engine to rev, just to prove his point. _Our boy just got off the express way as planned. He's all yours, Major._

_Leave him to me._ Batou's on board navigation system chirped. The console screen updated the Artemis' location. The car had parked in to a side cut out. Coming in from behind was the Major's icon.

"Cool," Togusa complimented, "She infiltrated his GPS and created a traffic jam that doesn't exist."

"Isn't it fun to work under a commander who actually knows what she's doing?" Batou asked, his friend shrugging. "Rerouting complete, thanks to the all and powerful Major. Now we have to sit tight till we hear from the Old Ape himself."

They continued on a short way before they pulled behind the Artemis. As Batou stepped out, he spotted Marshall and his Jeri attempting to escape using the small wooded area that surrounded the highway.

'_Batou.'_ Aramaki demanded over cyber comm.

'_I'm here!' _Batou could not help the cheery ring in his tone.

'_The embassy has evoked his diplomatic immunity. Get him!'_

Togusa reminded, "He's still an ambassador's son. Let's try not to damage him, alright?"

"Of course not," Batou reassured coolly, "If we can, we'll settle the matter through calm verbal communication. Negotiation has always been my specialty, not weapons or hand to hand combat."

"Yeah, sure. I'll just bet…." Togusa shook his head. He could only imagine how his sister put up with him for so many years.

* * *

Marshall felt blood pulsing in his ears as his flight response took affect stronger than ever in his life. He had spotted two men stalking them, hunting them like outlaws. He knew he never stood a chance against those men, neither would Jeri.

Sure, he broke the law, but it was all for love. That was enough reason in his eyes to be 

let free of charges.

He paused to catch his breath, gazing at Jeri. Once he turned away, he spied two women who had materialized from the shadows of the trees.

Marshall shouted, "Stop right there! My name is Marshall McLaughlan, son of Canadian ambassador Herbert McLaughlin. You can't arrest me! I-I know my rights!"

"If you mean your diplomatic immunity," Batou answered, "Your country just revoked it." Marshall stared. He scrambled to pull his PDA from his pocket. The palms of his hands were damp with sweat.

"What…No… But how would…" His face fell. "Damn. It's hopeless after all?" As the team began to move in, he desperately attempted to scare them off with the small handgun he had hidden in the back of his pants. It was a short barrel blow back model. Their reaction was a great deal speedier, but his confused mind did not notice. "Back off! The two of us only want to be together! Just leave us alone! Jeri, let's go." He took a step, only to discover that she had taken a firm hold of his wrist. "Jeri? What are you doing? Are you crazy?"

In an unknown daze, the Jeri answered, "Crazy? No I am not." She constricted Marshall's hand till he was unable to hold his gun. Drawing back his arm, she pushed him down to the ground, forcing him to kneel. "No-yes I am-I don't want to go with you-I don't want to be-in love with you…"

"What's so outdated about her?" Batou muttered, "She talks better than the ones we got!" The Jeri rested her cheek on Marshall's back.

"I am sorry…I truly did love you…" Togusa looked back and forth to his teammates.

"Um…What's going on here?"

* * *

"Nothing about this case made any sense."

"You don't think so? Funny, I thought it was simple enough."

That night after Marshall had been taken into custody and Section 9 had been dismissed, the Major joined Batou for a drink at their usual bar. There were not many people, just the usual customers lingering before closing time. Their conversation started because not much else was interesting enough to discuss.

"Even though it was ultimately proven there was no connection to the event at the National Assembly Building. So, what's your take on the case?" Batou swallowed some of his gin and tonic before starting.

"A young mecha freak with feelings for some dated android blackmails a robot manufacturer. What's ironic is the reaction was opposite from what was expected and now parts aren't produced for that model anymore."

"I suppose he wanted to transform his android into woman who would be the most unique one in the entire world." The Major would have brought up her views of Marshall as a sexist, yet decided against it. She felt too relaxed to bring it up.

"Ah, now hold on a second," Batou said, "You mean that's how come he tried to get rid of the other Jeris? To eliminate competition?" The Major thoughtfully swirled her glass of scotch.

"His motives were insane…and his methods were awkward, but…"

"Hey! Whoa! Whoa!" Batou pointed at her. "Am I wrong or did that have a sentimental ring to it? If he really did love her, he'd put a safety code in her to protect his own android." He sipped his drink before asking, "But then why did that Jeri go wacky after all his safeguarding 

effort? And afterward, nobody found evidence, not even a trace of any virus." She chuckled lightly beside him. He turned to her. "Major? Are you telling me that Jeri saved that boy? Jeris are robots! They don't have ghosts!"

Motoko's finger tips left her glass as she focused her attention on her silver wrist watch. She had always been fond of the little piece.

"When I was young," she started quietly, "the prosthetic body I had was hard to use and once I crushed a doll of mine…I cried."

Instead of attempting to ask why that memory came to her mind, Batou complimented her by saying, "Well you sure can operate it now. One of the best in the world!" He gulped down the last of his drink before offering to pay for hers. She declined, still keeping her eyes on the ticking hand of her watch.

* * *

"Welcome home!" Aira greeted her husband as he walked in from the front door. Togusa opened the hallway closet.

"Hi, honey. Watching old movies again?" Lights throughout the house were off, only the brilliance of a wall screen illuminated the room. He could tell from the lack of colors that she was watching an older movie.

"Twentieth century films are great!" Aira praised, as she swayed their sleeping son in his basket rocker, "Nothing beats them!"

Togusa started taking off his coat, listening to the voices of the actor and actress on the screen.

"Are you crazy?"

"Crazy…no I am not. No…yes I am." He paused, turning back to the television. "I don't want to be…in love with you." Aira blinked as he snatched the remote from the coffee table.

"Stop! What are you doing?" She protested, "It was almost near the end!" Seeing he would not listen, she sighed, resting her chin in her hand in defeat.

"Crazy…no I am not. No…yes I am. I don't want to be…in love with you."

"This is where it came from?" Togusa mused, searching the video for more.

"Grief is a waste of time. If it is between emptiness and grief, give me emptiness!"

"Do you believe in the existence of a soul?"

"Love is the only thing I believe in."

"Crazy…no I am not. No…yes I am. I don't want to be…in love with you."

"The Jeri's final words, they seem to be missing." Watching the film play on, Togusa asked his wife, "Hon, this movie, wasn't there more dialogue here at one time?"

"No, never," she answered, "The film is an uncut version."

* * *

When Batou arrived home, he noticed a light was still on inside through the living room window. He was a little surprised, only because Matti went to bed early. She, unless there was an all nighter, usually made it home an hour or so before he did.

Batou made his main home a two family condo that stood on the outskirts of the city. It was small, but big enough for at least three people to live in; six rooms, about 1,000 square feet in all.

The tenants upstairs were a young friendly young couple. They never caused any trouble and mind their own business. They were waiting to have enough money and find a bigger place for their future children.

He found Matti on the couch, a half empty bowl of popcorn in her lap. The wall television displayed the semi faded colors of a movie.

"Hey, what you watching?" Taking the remote, she lowered the volume.

"Justin sent me a video stream yesterday. It downloaded overnight. It's called _Boondock Saints_. He said it's about Irish twins, but not realistic." She shrugged. "Want me to start it over for you?"

"Nah. I'm gonna have something to eat then head to bed. You already have something?"

"Yeah. I'll turn this off soon." Batou told her to do what she wanted as he head to the kitchen. He opened the fridge for something tasty to catch his eye, when a thought occurred to him. Closing the door, he walked back into the living room.

"Hey, can you answer something for me?" She paused the movie and turned to him.

"I guess so."

"You can sense a person's Ghost, right?"

"Sure. You know that." He asked her what that trait of her sixth sense was like. "I've told you before. A Soul differs from person to person in every which way." To her, a Ghost was the same as a person's Soul. Because her grandmother taught her about her abilities, she simply grew to use that term over Ghost.

"Yeah, but what does it _feel_ like when you sense one?"

"Feel like?" Matti thought for a moment. "Well, a Soul feels how it looks. It's light…and wicked delicate…like feathers made of glass." She shrugged, afraid her description did not answer her brother's question. "It isn't like anything else…it's hard to explain. I've only touched two Souls, so I'm not an expert in how one physically feels. But I see them every day if I want and know what they look like."

"Well…what do you sense when you see an android?" Matti gave him a strange, unsure look.

"…I've already told you what I feel." Matti said, "Since nobody else can see what I do, it's just my opinion. You have yours too, so…I'm not going to argue with you about it. If what you think makes you happy, then go with it."She turned her movie back on, digging through her bowl of popcorn.


	12. Ep 4a

Thank you Tharagon and Ominae : )

* * *

Guide:

'_Speech'_ – Verbally talking with cybercomm.

_Speech_ – Talking only through cybercomm.

'Speech' – Thoughts

"Speech" – Talking

* * *

**4 – The Visual Elements Will Laugh**

**INTERCEPTOR**

Part A

Togusa was never pleased when he had to work nights. Despite the dedication to his work, he would rather be home early. He loved spending time with his family even though he had little of it. However, with his wife not working, instead taking the task of raising their children, he was responsible to make money.

He skimmed a report he finished in his office, getting ready to pack up his things and head home when his cell phone chimed.

"Hello?"

"Togusa, this is Yamaguchi," a young voice answered, "We worked at headquarters together. Do you remember me?"

"Yamaguchi…" Togusa mused thoughtfully, trying to remember, before smiling, "Oh yeah! How are you? It's been a long time, huh?"

Yamaguchi cut right to the chase, voice hurriedly explaining, "Sorry to call so late and out of the blue and all, but I am analyzing some sensitive data and I need a second opinion. Ok if I bring it to you?"

Togusa noted the background static as Yamaguchi spoke. He had run into the same issue before while driving. If he was not at the office, where was he headed with that strong grip of fear? Togusa could hear it in his voice.

"You mean now? Uh…" He glanced to the wall clock above his head. It was late. Inside, he held a sigh of disappointment. "Sure I guess. Is there a problem?" Yamaguchi asked if he remembered a case from the past. "'Laughing Man'? Wasn't he the guy who kidnapped the CEO of a micromachine corp. and had the nerve to hold him for ransom? That was six years ago."

"Yeah, that's it. I am on the research for that case right now. Some of our own people acting…" Yamaguchi paused. "_Suspicious_…"

Togusa wondered, "You mean like a turf war between detectives?"

"N-No, I think it goes farther up than that." His voice quickened as he spoke. "Maybe all the way to the top…I'll tell you more when I see you. I'll be there in an hour."

Togusa's natural feline-like curiosity drove him to want to stay at the office rather than go home. He told Yamaguchi he would wait up for him.

When Saito arrived at Section 9 in the morning, he found Togusa passed out on the sofa in the empty meeting room. A few used paper cups were stacked inside each other on the table in front of him, a full ashtray beside it. The wall screen across the room had been left on a twenty-four hour news channel.

Matti sat across from him, notebook in hand as she wrote bullets about visions she recently experienced. She had come in around the same time as the sharpshooter that morning. She offered to find Togusa a blanket, however, Saito had no idea where any were. Instead, she covered him with her navy blue fleece.

Saito looked over her attire. She wore a white tee over a black long sleeve shirt and jeans. Matti pulled her torn sleeves to her finger tips. He had caught her nervous habit several times. When she was afraid, she would pull the hems of her sleeves, a shirt style she constantly wore. Compared to the other female member of Section 9, Matti was the total opposite in the fact that she never showed skin or wore tight cloths.

She avoided his eye as she sat back down, picking up her notebook again.

He went back to reading the paper. He had to wonder why she felt so terrified of him, then dismissed it as the common issue he dealt with on a daily basis; he looked intimidating and his personality was cold. Besides, it was only when they were alone that she opened up to him yet even then, he could tell she was shying away. He did feel a little guilty, she was a nice kid he did not to anything to.

Ishikawa, who had picked up the mail from the front desk, took a shortcut through the meeting room on his way. He saw Togusa's slumbering form and looked to the two below.

"Did Togusa spend the whole night here?" he asked. Saito scanned through an article as he spoke.

"Yeah, I guess. He said he had to wait for someone last night." He folded the paper, tossing it on the table. He looked up at Ishikawa, eyeing the parcel under his arm. "What's in the box?"

"This?" The older man lifted the box with a smirk. Two items clanked together inside. "Batou ordered some new weight training equipment."

"More?" Saito turned to Matti, who had looked up at the package hearing her brother's name. "How much does he need?"

"Since his body is cybernetic," Ishikawa said, "What does he think pumping iron is going to do for him?"

Matti shrugged, turning back to her papers, "I don't complain, it is his money. He lets me use some of his stuff sometimes."

"You'd think he could find something better to spend his money on." Saito shook his head. He guessed she did not know about Batou's unused and forgotten contraptions in the workout room.

Matti was prepared to argue when she decided against doing so. She understood the reason why Batou owned seemingly useless junk and how he did not want the other guys to see his weakness. Also, she was unwilling to strike dispute with the man. She saw Togusa stir from his sleep. He sat up, squinting.

"Hey!" she greeted happily, "Morning, Togusa!"

He sat up fully, feeling muscles throughout his body yawn in protest. He picked up the paper, reading the front page headline.

* * *

"Are you certain?" Aramaki questioned, "The agent who contacted you last night is the same one who died in that accident?"

After Togusa updated himself with the morning's news, he cleaned himself up and headed for the Chief's office. The Major wanted to know what her ex-detective made a fuss about.

"Yes," Togusa answered, "He said there was suspicious activity in his unit. He sounded very worried to me at the time."

"So you think his accident wasn't an accident?" The Major asked.

He shrugged, admitting he had no evidence to back his theory. Aramaki asked how the media took Yamaguchi's death. "They think he lost control of the car. 'Poor visibility'." Togusa sounded sarcastic in his last statement. The Major sat up, frowning.

"Which is very possible," she countered, "He _was_ driving in a rain storm." Togusa began to protest when the Chief broke in.

"Let him make his point, Major. No matter what the cause of death, this agent had inside information that may be very pertinent. We need to follow it up, but we have to do it quietly." He turned to his young agent. "You've got three days. See what you can find out." Togusa thanked him and left the room to start. Aramaki rested his cheek on his fist in a tired manner.

"So we're back on the Laughing Man case…" He looked to his field commander. "What do you think?"

"I'd forgotten all about it until he brought it up," she admitted, "Six years and that same unit is still working on the same case?" She found that hard to believe. In her line of work, unless under going surveillance for a specific amount of time, a daily operation only took one day.

Aramaki explained, "A lot of companies were blackmailed and they all have to be covered. It's the largest act of corporate terrorism since the war. If they drop the case without an incitement, HQ can't back out because of public opinion."

"They're taking their sweet time..."

"Even top execs can't agree on the culprit of the crime," he continued, "Some say it's politically motivated, extremists who hate prosthetics and all forms of cyber technology. Others think it's standard corporate warfare, some conglomerate trying to get an edge on the market."

Pen in hand, he absent mindedly doodled a tiny Laughing Man logo. The smiling, hat wearing symbol had become secularly franchised.

"Then, some say it's just about the ransom money, plain old thievery. In other words, they have lots of theories with no facts. They don't know if it's one guy or a group. They don't know the suspect's nationality, age, or sex. The only thing they can all agree on is whoever broke into the system is a Super Class A hacker."

The Major absorbed his information from the rumor mills and what he personally knew. She thought for a moment, remembering the Laughing Man incident herself. She had first taken much interest in the criminal, eager to know just how smart and skillful he or she was. At the time, she had been away for special training in another country, so she simply dropped her interest in Laughing Man. Section 9 had not been involved anyway.

"Was A Class when he started this thing," she corrected, reminiscing her brief fascination of the incident, "But he couldn't sustain it. His work turned mediocre." She stood. "I don't like anything about this case, not the hacker, corporations, or the cops."

"Right, but we still have to check out police headquarters. If there is high level involvement in this we have no choice but to step in."

The Major smiled, "The fun of public security…"


	13. Ep 4b

Guide:

'_Speech'_ – Verbally talking with cybercomm.

_Speech_ – Talking only through cybercomm.

'Speech' – Thoughts

"Speech" – Talking

* * *

**4 – The Visual Elements Will Laugh**

**INTERCEPTOR**

Part B

Togusa arrived at Yamaguchi's funeral reception the next morning. It had been dark and raining, adding to the sense of mourning that hung in the air. He recognized some officers he had once had the pleasure of working with before the Major had recruited him. After briefly catching up with a few of them, he walked to the main table and signed his name in the condolence book.

"Mr. Togusa, thank you for coming here." A young woman had approached him. He had never met her before. "I am Mrs. Yamaguchi."

After giving his sympathy to his friend's family, Togusa headed back to his car with Yamaguchi's wife. Her name was Tasuke. She told him she needed to speak with him in private. Togusa held his umbrella high for both of them to avoid the increasing downpour.

He asked, "How did you know who I was?"

"My husband told me about you," She answered, "He said I could trust you. I am glad you came so I could give you this." She handed Togusa a large, yellow envelope. "It arrived from my husband this morning. He must've sent it just before the accident." Her chocolate eyes glazed over for a moment. "There was a note inside saying to give it to you, saying you'd know what to do with it."

"Really?" Togusa asked, surprised. He wondered if this was the data Yamaguchi wanted him to look over. "I'll take a look at it." He opened the envelope, peeking at the contents inside. He blinked. "Ah…are you certain that this is what he wanted me to see?"

A small flush came to Tasuke's face as she assured him it was.

Togusa flipped through his evidence carefully as he walked down the hall to the Dive Room. He glanced up, noticing someone heading in the opposite direction he was going. An idea came to him.

"Hey, Matt, can you help me with something for a few minutes?" He saw her messenger bag was over her shoulder. She was fixing the collar of her jacket. "I won't keep you too long…"

"I don't mind. What do you need?" She followed him to the Dive Room. He handed her the pile of pictures Yamaguchi left behind.

"I need you to find the person who gave me these," he said, "I don't know why he sent them to me and I have to know. He didn't give me any hints before he died. It's not that I don't want you to figure everything out, it's just I think he tried to tell me something last time I talked to him." Togusa knew one of Matti's many policies; she will refuse to speak with the dead just to finish a case.

Section 9's seer had a variety of skills she was proud of, but only used them when her moral sense found it right. Because of the lack of evidence her answers held, the Chief made sure her title to the outside was simply a 'jack of all' trades rookie.

She had been examining the photographs as Togusa spoke. After skimming over each one, she looked up.

"I can find him. He died recently, right?" He nodded. "All I will ask is what these pictures are about, nothing more." She leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes. Behind her vision, a world opened up that very few individuals have experienced. All around her faded to pure shadow, her mind focusing on tracking her friend's soul.

A dull gold color belonged to Yamaguchi. It was still shimmering, cloudy, hovering like smoke. The mass took the shape of a person.

Togusa watched her relaxed state. He had seen her attempt such feats before. Each time had been different, yet a strange tingle snaked up his spine every sitting. Perhaps because it was a natural human instinct when reacting to something so unusual and strange. She appeared to be sleeping during this session. Another time she had simply done the job without much focus at all. He blinked as she shook her head, as if to scatter her thoughts.

"He's repeating the hours he died," she told him, running a hand through her long hair, "A lot of ghosts do that when they first pass on, sometimes remaining in that cycle for years, never knowing they had died. He didn't notice me. He died in a car accident?"

"Yes. So, you couldn't tell what made him crash? The report says the rain caused poor visibility." Matti frowned, closing her eyes.

"Something about his face…I didn't see anything in front of him, the rain wasn't that bad. I really didn't understand, but he held his face like something hit him and that was all." She gave back the pictures. "Want me to try again?"

"No, it's alright." He smiled. "This is my case after all." She stood and walked to the door.

"I'll let him know to visit you when you solve it." He turned to her, staring curiously. She shrugged. "I dunno, just have a good feeling about this one. Good luck!"

Togusa sighed. Matti had more Batou in her than he first thought. He began setting up his station. It was a different type of Dive machine that was not used much. It had a large screen and thick scope instead of to the hood. After feeding the product into the device's scanner, the computer processes the information.

The ex-detective spent one hour briefly browsed each picture then another two hours inspecting the set again for clues. Eyes straining, he shoved the scope away and sat back, rubbing his face.

"What is all this?" he mumbled to himself, "He wanted me to pick up something…but what?" He picked up one of the many scattered pictures on the desk top. A young woman, wearing only black underwear and a watermelon pink see though nighty, was laying on her back, legs in the air.

"So?" he chuckled, "My babe does stuff like this too sometimes. In fact, maybe I better give her a call now." He picked up his cell phone and dialed his home number, waiting for Aira to answer. "Hi, it's me. I'm afraid I won't be coming home again tonight."

"Again?" She sounded disappointed. "Hana was hoping you'd tuck her in tonight..."

"Yeah, I know. Make sure the doors are locked, ok?"

"I will. Keep working hard!" He smiled.

"I'll do my best."

"Let me know when you are coming home." Here, she sounded a bit worried.

"Ok, 'night."

"Good night." Togusa stood up, heaving a sigh.

"Alright" He said, feeling a little less tired after hearing Aira's voice, "Wash up and I'll take it again from the top."

He walked out to the hall, pausing for a moment to look around. All lights were off, save for the floor lights built into the walls. He could have sworn someone had been watching him, then brushed it off as the many security cameras in the building. In the men's room, he splashed some water on his face. Before drying off, he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Only two days left and I got nothing…"

Taking a cup, he went to the small coffee machine that was set up on the counter. A thought occurred that perhaps he should have asked Matti to stay and work with him for a little while. She was patient and did not complain when it came to working all day and night. Though, her over obedient trait did bother him. She was loyal, sure, but if the Major told her to jump off a bridge, Matti probably would.

'She'd do the whole thing for me if I asked her to…'

He picked up his steaming coffee and turned to leave, glancing once more to the mirror. He stared, perplexed as he watched himself in the mirror's reflection.

* * *

After a quick nap, Togusa called Fukami. He worked in the same department as Yamaguchi. They met at a diner early the next morning. Togusa lost a taste for nutrition bars after eyeing one.

"So," Fukami started, adding cream to his coffee, "What can I do for an _elite_ Section 9 agent?" He laughed a little at that. Togusa had left the force while they were working in the same department. Once he heard word that Togusa, of all people, started working for Public Security, he thought it was a joke.

"I didn't see you at Yamaguchi's funeral," Togusa realized, looking down at his half finished omelet, "I guess I was expecting you to show up there." The scrawny man shrugged.

"I got held up with a few things. I take it you met his wife? What an idiot, eh? Leaving behind a beautiful young wife like that." Togusa held a frown. He was being reminded what Fukami had been like when they worked in police.

"Anyway, in your department, is there trouble?" he asked.

"You mean with this Laughing Man thing?" He waved his hand, as if to dismiss the whole affair. "We've been working this case day and night. Some days are good, some days are bad. I am sure you get that all the time."

Togusa wondered, "Think you're going to solve it soon?" Fukami smirked, red birth mark on his cheek stretching slightly.

"Are you interrogating me, Section 9?"

"Not at all!" Togusa smiled, "If you don't want to talk about it, forget I asked."

Fukami drank some of his coffee. For someone working constantly, like Togusa, he did not seem run down. Instead, he appeared rather laid back about the whole conversation.

"Nah, it's no big deal. Besides, you've got other sources you'll find one way or the other." He leaned closer in. "Truth is, we've got a new material witness. Looks like he lead us right to the bastard we're looking for!"

"You've had lots of other witnesses that lead you nowhere." Togusa reminded.

"Yeah, but this guy is different," Fukami insisted, keeping his voice low, "He's got reason to talk. Plus, our suspect has a beef against Serano and his company. It was the first micromachine place hit by Laughing Man. They were also the first when we started investigating."

Togusa had forgotten Serano Genomics. Truthfully, he had forgotten the incident entirely. He breezed over the case briefly while on his way to the diner. He had been more focused on Yamaguchi's developments.

"You must be close to arresting the suspect then." He said.

"Well, yes and no," Fukami admitted, "The top brass is sitting on the fence right now. We've got lots of circumstantial evidence, but they want more. Our orders are to catch him in the act and that's what we're trying to do." Togusa asked how they planned on doing so. Fukami nodded for him to come closer. He whispered, "Interceptors."

"Interceptors?" Togusa muttered in awe, "We got a briefing on those things about three months ago. It's new micro-surveillance technology. They just legalized it not long ago."

The detective felt impressed Togusa knew about them. He remembered when they worked together that the young man was rather slow in catching on. He guessed Section 9 shaped him up some.

"Plant 'em on a suspect and you can see _everything_ he's doing from his point of view. Plus, they're good for three months and we don't even have to tail the guy. You just wait till he goes to the doctor or hospital then you pop 'em in. He never even knows they're there! Then we record and analyze everything he does." He grinned proudly. "Hell, when he takes a piss we can measure the trajectory." Togusa blinked.

"What did you say?"

* * *

"I verified the data. Yamaguchi's photos are from the point of view of detectives on the Laughing Man unit. They were all implanted with interceptors without their knowledge."

Togusa called an emergency meeting for everyone at headquarters. He explained what he discovered from Yamaguchi's photos and confirmed what Fukami told him earlier that morning.

"This is the suspicious activity Yamaguchi tried to warn you about?" Aramaki questioned, "He thought it went all the way to the top?"

"It may be a little irregular to implant interceptors in your own agents," the Major pointed out, "But it's not illegal. Headquarters can use them all they want as long as they submit the right paper work."

"But they didn't submit any paper work. This was all done in secret," Togusa explained, "Law requires a neutral third party observer. They didn't have one of those either. According to Fukami, the idea was to plant interceptors in a key suspect they've found. Instead, they brought their own investigation team for some bogus medical checkups and planted the interceptors in _them_. As far as I can tell, every guy in the department is under round the clock surveillance." Matti folded her arms, shaking her head in disbelief.

"That's one way to catch a guy, I guess…" she muttered.

"I've heard of monitoring on the job performance, but that's going a little too far." Batou joked. "It's Serano Genomics that sells these interceptors to the police, right?"

Ishikawa answered, "Yeah, this company supplying the technology to investigate themselves is very bizarre. There must be something behind this."

"Fukami is working for Serano now," Togusa said, "He's undercover doing personal security for the CEO. Neither he or the other agents realize interceptors are recording everything." Batou frowned, turning to the Chief as he realized something.

"Hey, doesn't this mean they know that Togusa is figuring out what they're doing?"

The old man already started to think up a plan in his head. "We've got all the pieces now so we need to move on this as quick as we can, however we don't have the goods to confront them."

"In that case," the Major smirked mischievously, "Let's shake 'em up a little!"


	14. Ep 4c

Sorry for the enormous gap between chapters. Had a bitch of a computer virus! Man, I wish Ishikawa were there to help me out…

Anyway, I edited all parts of Chapter 4 so, hopefully, they're better than when I posted them despite the fact I see the only exciting parts of this episode was the news cast at the end. Starting to script Chapter 5 to try and get more of this story underway.

Also, starting a new fic and some one shots. Enjoy when they're up.

* * *

Guide:

'_Speech'_ – Verbally talking with cybercomm.

_Speech_ – Talking only through cybercomm.

'Speech' – Thoughts

"Speech" – Talking

* * *

**4 – The Visual Elements Will Laugh**

**INTERCEPTOR**

Part C

The Major took it upon herself and Ishikawa to hand some juicy smut to the hungry reporters around the neighborhood. Ishikawa spread the news over the Net. Her plan was to blow the entire interceptor scandal wide open for the public. It was the same with all high ranked people in society; once the public got word of something tragic, dirty, or laughable, the celebrity had to denounce any of it before their reputation suffered.

She took the opportunity to pay a visit one of her oldest business partners. She had not seen him in awhile and knew he would enjoy her company.

An Operator dropped her off at the front door of a underground bar. Crime in the area was highest in the city to a point where police posted 'STOP! The Street Deaths' signs all over. It was also populated by many homeless.

Optical camouflage hiding her appearance, Motoko walked into the bar, closing the door behind her before descending the stairs. Beronimo owned the establishment, a very large man who was moping the floor. He wore a crisp white shirt and black pants, maroon apron around his waist and neck. It was obvious had had a few types of cyber implants from the two closed ports on the back of his bald cranium.

Hearing the chime of the door's bell, he called, "Sorry, we're not open yet. Come back tonight." Unlike his hulking physique, Beronimo had a quiet, lisp heavy voice. He heard the stairs whine and turned around. Nobody was in sight.

"Whose there?" He raised his mop. Behind him, leaning on the bar top, Motoko announced her presence. He gasped with fright. Making out her blurred figure, he set his mop down. "Oh, it's you. Don't scare me like that!"

"You're such a big baby," the Major purred, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

"Did you come here just to make sarcastic remarks?" Beronimo asked with a smirk.

"Hardly." Her tone changed to a serious one. Her hand pulled a small slip of paper from her breast pocket. On it were two barcodes. "I simply want you to leak this information to the reporters that pass through this place...but not the ones taking government pay offs. Are you following me?" He sighed.

"Business has dropped off," he insisted, "I don't get many classy customers anymore." The Major tilted her head slightly.

"You don't say! Wouldn't it be a shame if the cyber cops found out this place is a server for info terrorists and you're right in the middle of it…"

Beronimo did not need to consider if the woman's threat rang true. He did enough business with her and heard enough rumors about the legendary Kusanagi to know.

"…I see you still like to make these little inside jokes…."

"I am so glad we have an understanding!" She set the paper on the bar. He picked it up. "I'll pay you in cash, same as always."

"A pleasure as always." When he looked up, she was no longer there. Her voice came from the top of the stair case.

"I am sure you'll know what to do." She said.

"Leaving already?" he asked, disappointed, "You can at least stay and have a drink with me!"

"I would if you had anything that wasn't watered down." Beronimo frowned at her joking comment as she left.

"That was uncalled for!!"

* * *

"What's the deal with the Laughing Man anyway?" Matti asked as she sat with Batou, the Major, and the Chief in the conference room, "Why is he such a huge icon? I mean, he never bothered me none when it happened. That's why I ask."

"That's because you were in America and you are all natural," Batou answered, "Unless you had stocks in that company, you didn't have reason to care."

"Well, now I do," Matti argued, "With the police putting interceptors in their own men, they must really wanna catch this guy."

"The Laughing Man blackmailed a lot of companies," Motoko explained, "Some places went under because of the incident he caused and others even made a profit out of it. No one is sure how he managed to pull the whole thing off or who actually did it in the first place."

"It's one big mystery then?" Matti interrupted, a gleam in her indigo colored eyes, "A huge conspiracy theory?" She turned to Batou as he laughed.

"Easy, there, Shaggy. Solving a mystery like this isn't even our priority."

Aramaki corrected, "We'll see what happens after this charade is over."

Togusa entered the room, walking down the stairs to join them. He stood behind the Major, gazing at the wall screen across the room. It had been turned on to a news station.

"Daido called a press conference?" he asked, pleased.

"Yeah," the Major answered, "We got a bigger reaction than we ever imagined."

Aramaki filled in, "Daido was in charge the first time Laughing Man struck and he handled the initial investigations. It looks like there's something these people want to keep in house and they're going to great lengths to cover it up."

On the screen, three men in blue military uniform, one of which General Daido, and a man in black sat at a table before the seated press. Microphones clipped to the table top and about a dozen cameras caught every instance of the show. Daido began his speech, reading from a piece of paper in his hands.

"Last week, certain publications alleged that interceptors were being usedin violation of legal standards," he began, "Standards that were set out by the Sensory Perceptions Surveillance act. Subsequently, Captain Kunahichi Nibu, chief of the investigations unit, admitted in participating in these acts. After the Laughing Man investigation hit a dead end, Captain Nibu attempted to gather additional information by implanting interceptors in his detectives against department regulations. Captain Nibu regrets having taken these actions."

Flashes from cameras brilliantly lit the room, capturing the disgraceful statement for the front page of news papers.

"He stated that he lost sound judgment due to stress caused by severe set backs in the case. Despite the captain's apology, the fact of the matter is his actions deviated from his professional responsibly and was an abuse of his power. Therefore, as of today, Captain Nibu has been given an official disciplinary dismissal. We offer those investigators who were assigned to this case as well as their families our deepest and most sincere apologies."

Awaiting their signal, the reporters buzzed, fluttering their note pads, waving their hands to have their questions answered first like hungry seagulls hovering harbor docks.

"What about senior officials? Aren't they implicated?" Daido avoided the question by answering that someone else's statement would give full details later.

A young reporter, called out, "Wasn't there a conflict of interest when Serano sold these devices to the police?" He was significantly different from the others sitting around him. He had on a white jacket and dark red hunting cap. Not only were his cloths a contrast, but the sly snicker on his face made him stand out also.

"I heard the agency followed strict guidelines when they purchased these devices," Daido said, "It's my understanding that they were selected through a formal bidding system and is very carefully regulated."

"What kind of answer is that?!"

"Wasn't it the police who asked for this new surveillance law?"

Matti smirked, "Geez, he was on the front lines when the Laughing Man struck? He doesn't even know what is going on in his own unit." The young reporter piped up again.

"Ah, sir? Is it true that you're planning to retire soon and relocate to Holland? Is it also true that Serano's corporate headquarters are in Holland?" He chuckled at the look of surprise on the general's face. "Any connection there sir?"

The room erupted with inquires about the information, whether it were true, many grounding out remarks about the alleged affair. With smut like that, each magazine and newspaper would pay a pretty penny for any reporter's article. Batou laughed at the hungry display of the seated news members.

"Never changes…huh?" His eyes narrowed. "That's weird, is the cameraman drunk, or what?" Matti roller her eyes.

The screen had broadcast eerie, misshapen faces of the people assembled at the conference. The room, people, everything stretched at an angle as static discolored the images. Suddenly, the camera aimed at the officer to the far left of Daido. His name was Takekawa, a friend who had worked with Daido during the Laughing Man case. He stood, body trembling, nearly crumbling to the floor.

The notorious Laughing Man logo appeared over his face. He began to speak, though his voice was his own, his words were not.

"You haven't changed a bit superintendent general Daido," the man struggled, "Pleased to meet you, but you already know who I am, don't you?"

"He's managing to do it live?" Matti asked, confused, "It's got to be on more than one station. How can he-" Batou raised his hand at her, hissing for her to be quiet. If she had the guts, she would have smacked him. She despised that trait he picked up. Batou took the remote from the coffee table, trying each channel as she had said.

An unseen force turned Takekawa's head to look at the general.

"You know, Mr. Daido, I tried to avoid this, I didn't want to be involved in your world any longer. I was honestly fed up with you people and your rotting rubbish heap of a world." "What's wrong with this damn thing?" Batou growled, discovering, as the others did, that each camera ran the same glitch. Or rather, hack.

"So I haven't interfered with this little farce you've been staging since the incident occurred. Even though I knew everything. In a word, I was exhausted from my fruitless exertions, unfortunately."

Ishikawa came into the room, Broma following.

"Hey, you watching?" he called down from the balcony, "That guy's cyberbrain is being hacked into!"

"Shh!" Batou waved his hand at him.

"But I've changed my mind because, well, this show you put on today is pitiful," the controlled Takekawa continued, "A farce should be funny, but this one hasn't made me laugh even once! And so with the upmost reluctance I must challenge you once again! You and your comedy troupe are going to reconvene in three days, right? When you do, tell the truth this time won't you, because when the curtain goes up…"

His hand made the sign of a firearm, aiming directly at Daido. His voice lowered to a sneer.

"If you put on another performance that rings as false as this one I will be forced to remove you from the stage!"

Suddenly, with eyes rolled in the back of his head, he fell. Chaos rose in the hall as security ran to the table, reporters trying to leave. The previous studio setting appeared as a news caster assured that all was well. The Laughing Man's sinister trademark quickly took over the screen.

"Major! Get me positive verification!" The major rose to Aramaki's bidding. Matti turned to her brother.

"Guess we're in now, aye?"

* * *

Hope someone got the Scooby Doo reference there…+5 to you!!!

I was thinking of only following the Laughing Man episodes, but I already finished three chapters that have nothing to do with the Laughing Man. In other words, I won't be cutting up this story. Maybe in the future, so it is easier to read, but not now. Got too far ahead of myself to do that.


	15. Dear Readers

Sorry readers, but I have decided to completely revamp this story and make it much shorter and easier to read. My plan is, instead of doing each episode from the first season, to instead choose particular episodes. I just cannot place my character in each scenario. The more I thought about where this story would go, I found that not every character makes an appearance in each episode. (For a good example, only the Major and Batou appear in one entire episode. If you can guess which one, you get 100 points.)

Not only that, but each chapter will have the same outcome as the episode. That can get pretty predicable.

Rather an delete the story all together, I will go back and edit a few chapters then continue on from there. Each chapter will still be titled as the episode so nobody gets confused.

Also, there will be some side stories related to this one. Since my character's history is already stated/will be stated, (a few future chapters are already done), it just makes it easier to refer to this story. Soon, I'll type up a mini profile for her in my bio. The one I have is long, so I'll have to abridge it a tad!

Maybe, some day, I will do each episode. It is just too much work now.

Jillay


End file.
